


Sweater weather

by bby_acheng



Series: Prompt list [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Not Beta Read, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweaters, its pretty short but its fluffy i promise its worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_acheng/pseuds/bby_acheng
Summary: “You shouldn’t say that.”“Why is that?”“I’ll steal all of your sweaters.” You said as you nuzzled against his neck. “Don’t blame me then.”“I won’t. In fact I quite like it, seeing you in my clothes that is.” He gave you a look and you smacked him lightly on the chest.“Shameless!”
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Prompt list [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> Satan is such a cutieee!!! I love him <333 would 100% steal his cute sweater

Like most of the tasks in the Lamentation House they were rotative and they were all divided by its residents, and today it was your day doing the laundry. Since there were currently 8 residents, laundry piled up quickly but lucky for you the washing and drying machine were big and didn’t take too much time. But the weather was growing colder in the Devildom and as you organized the warm and freshly dried clothes into piles, your eyes caught Satan’s green sweater. As you picked it up and went to fold it, you noticed how soft it was from all the wear and it was still so warm from the dryer that you slipped it on. It was a bit big on you giving you sweater paws, you giggled a little at that and continued to fold and organize yours and the brother’s clothes feeling a little warmer now.

Some time later after folding everything, you had forgotten to take Satan’s shirt as you had gotten comfortable and continued the next part, to deliver the clothes to each of the brothers. The ones that weren’t in their room or were too busy didn’t say anything but some gave you weird glances and you just brushed it off until you finally got to Satan’s room. You knocked on the door and he let you in.

“Laundry delivery.” You said cheerfully.

“Ah thanks. Just put it on the… bed.” He said with a smile as he looked up from his book and then froze for a second.

“Okay that’s all, I won’t bother you- hey Satan are you okay? You’re looking kinda weird at me. Do I have something on my face?”

“My sweater.” He said as he got up.

“Your sweater? I don't have it on my fa-” You suddenly looked down and felt the embarrassment climb up. “Aaah- I was getting kinda cold and uh your sweater was warm from being in the dryer.”

“Oh really?” He said with a smirk as he continued to come closer. “So was literally everyone else’s clothes, including your own. Tell me what’s the real reason hmm?”

“Fine, fine.” You huffed as you crossed your arms. “I just wanted to wear your shirt.”

“You’re too cute.” He laughed and hugged you. “You don’t have to make up excuses you know? I don’t mind lending it to you.”

“You shouldn’t say that.”

“Why is that?”

“I’ll steal all of your sweaters.” You said as you nuzzled against his neck. “Don’t blame me then.”

“I won’t. In fact I quite like it, seeing you in my clothes that is.” He gave you a look and you smacked him lightly on the chest.

“Shameless!”

“I didn’t say anything.” He laughed.

“Stop teasing.”

“Okay okay, I will.”

He said as he kissed your cheek and hugged you closer, staying like this for a while longer in your warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bby_acheng) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bby_acheng/)!! And check out my [carrd](https://bby-acheng.carrd.co/) maybe?? ₍⑅ᐢ›ﻌ‹ᐢ₎


End file.
